debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Zora
|-|Sea Zora= |-|River Zora= Summary |-|Sea Zora= The Zora, also known as the Zora Tribe, are a race in The Legend of Zelda series. The Zora are an aquatic folk who possess fish and amphibian-like traits, including fins, webbed feet and gills, which allow them to swim and thrive underwater. Zora can come in many shapes and sizes but are most commonly depicted as humanoids with long-tail fins on their heads and finned appendages on their arms and legs. They are protectors of water. |-|River Zora= Prior to their debut as a race in Ocarina of Time, Zoras were present in older titles as a hostile enemy. These Zora appear radically different, appearing more reptilian and more fish-like than humans. Both kinds of Zora have appeared throughout The Legend of Zelda series following their debuts, with the Zora race appearing almost exclusively to the 3D console games. In Oracle of Ages, the only game where both Zora coexists, the enemy Zora are referred to as river Zora to distinguish them from the peaceful race. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | High 7-A Name: Zora Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Could be Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Allies of Hyrule's Water Family, Aquatic Race, Sea Zora | River Zora Attack Potency: Large Mountain level+ (Considered allies to the Hylians and fought with them to defend Hyrule.) | Large Mountain level+ (Posed as a constant threat to early game Link.) Travel Speed: Supersonic+ '''| '''Supersonic+ Combat Speed: FTL '''| FTL''' Reaction Speed: FTL ''' | '''FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ Durability: Large Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level+ Stamina: Above Average (Can stay and swim around in the water for a long amount of time) Powers and Abilities: |-|Sea Zora= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Magic, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Aura & Electricity Manipulation (Can generate an aura of magical electricity), Adept in Swimming, Body Control (Zora Link extends his white fin to create a shield. Zora Link can use his fins as boomerangs), Surface Scaling (Zora's can swim up currents and waterfalls), Healing/Resurrection (Mipha was a Zora that could heal people and with "Mipha's Grace" can resurrect others), Longevity (Many Zora's can live for a long time, King Zora was around while Link was a child in Breath of the Wild and was still around even after he was asleep for 100 years), Sealing (Ruto was one of the 7 sages), Possibly Water Manipulation (Implied to have created the sleepless waterfall), Reactive Evolution (Not combat applicable. The Zora's eventually overtime evolved into the Rito tribe due to the ethereal waters of the Great Sea), Power Bestowal (Laruto's prayers is what gave the Master Sword its powers to slay evil, and bestow upon warriors the ability to breathe and dive deep underwater), Explosion Manipulation (The Zora created Water Bombs which can detonate whilst under the water’s surface), Weapon Mastery (Zora warriors are adept at spear combat, and have access to spears which can pierce objects no matter their toughness), Miracle Manipulation (The Zora Queen sowed her scales and love into the armor of her king, which is heavily implied to have caused the miracle of victory against the Lizalfos general and his army in war), Non-Corporeal (Some Zora's can live on as spirits) |-|River Zora= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Power Bestowal (King Zora allows Link to use the magical waterways), Invisibility (A Zora in Animal Village live in the northeastward house, invisible from others. Requiring Link to use the magnifying lens to see him.), Fire Manipulation (Shoots out fireballs that can't be blocked by non-magic shields), Fusionism (Two River Zora's can fuse into a great fairy) Range: Standard Melee Range, Ten meters with fins (Can throw the fins like a boomerang) | Standard Melee Range, Tens meters with fireballs Standard Equipment: *'Light Scale Trident-' The ornamentation that adorns this blade is a traditional Zora design. It's forged from very durable and rust-proof metal. *'Silver Scale Spear'- This spear is a Zora's weapon of choice. It's lighter than it looks due to being made from a special metal and is used by the Zora for both fishing and protecting their domain. *'Zora Spear'- The most skilled Zora fighters wield this spear. Its beautiful fish-tail design belies its impressive strength; the spearhead can pierce even the toughest scales. *'Zora Sword- '''Although the Zora prefer spears to swords, they made this two-handed weapon using a special metal. It found popularity among Hylians for its unique design. *'Silver Shield'''-A Zora-made shield adorned with intricate ornamentation. It's said that true masters of this shield can redirect attacks as a rock redirect running water. *'Zora Bow'- A bow favored by the Zora for fishing. It doesn't boast the highest firepower, but the special metal it's crafted from prioritizes durability. Intelligence: Genius (Created their own scripture and set up their own society. Viewed as valuable allies to Hyrule. Remarked as skilled.) | Genius (Despite being seen as "savage" by Sea Zoras, they have established their own societies, can speak and converse with Hylians.) Weaknesses: Can not take potions that gives resistance to lightning. Key: Sea Zora | River Zora Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Tier 7 Category:Non-Human Category:Animal Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Aquatic Respiration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Surface Scaling Users Category:Healing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Water Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Probability Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Nintendo Category:Superhumans Category:Composite